


Treat

by castronomicaaal



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:45:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castronomicaaal/pseuds/castronomicaaal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick attends a co-workers Halloween party for the first time since his split from Lori. While there he meets Beth Greene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treat

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless smut that happens in a public place so, there ya go folks. Enjoy! And I would like to give a super shout-out to glancesicanretrace for inspiring this entire idea!

Rick wipes his sweaty palms on his thighs for the third or fourth time, drinking his second shot of whiskey after. He scrunches his eyes at the taste, swallowing the beverage before setting the glass aside.

This had been a horrible idea.

He hadn’t planned on coming tonight, didn’t really even want to, but one of his co-workers at the police station had insisted he stop by.

He holds his annual Halloween party at Dixon’s every year but it’s the first time Rick has swiped an invite—probably because he’s now pitied for his wife having left him. Whatever the reason, he’d decided to come anyway. Probably because he has realized he’d had enough of sitting around at home, moping.

Rick had almost been worried that Daryl, the bar owner, would kick him out on arrival due to the fact that he’s arrested his brother Merle probably six or seven times at least. But he’d been surprised when Daryl had offered him a beer on the house instead, leaving him with a pat on the back to continue tending the bar.

Rick watches the crowd, glancing around the bar, and can’t help but snort aloud at some of the costumes he sees people wearing. You have your usual superheroes, princesses, and witches but a few stand out and make him smile.

He himself has his own cop outfit on, not all that original and especially not considering it’s his actual profession. But nobody has seemed to have minded so far, even if Rob, the host of the party and Rick’s co-worker, had snorted his way when he’d first walked in dressed like that.

He’s been sitting at the bar for most of the night, nursing a beer and taking shots. Rick can’t quite remember a time before tonight when he’d felt so uncomfortable in a social situation. And even though it’s been a few months now since his divorce he can’t help in feeling several eyes on him throughout the night constantly reminding him of just how different things have come to be.

He’d thought maybe, just maybe, he could find somebody new to connect with tonight. Really, Rick doesn’t have much experience at all when it comes to dating or love. He’d been with Lori since high school, only ever having one girlfriend before her for a few months. He doesn’t know where to start, what to do or even how to engage a woman—as embarrassing as that is to admit—but he’s suddenly left feeling stupid for even thinking he’d be able to find something like that tonight.

With a deep sigh Rick stands. Leaving his empty beer bottle on the bar counter he turns and makes his way for the door. He’s busy thinking about calling a cab and heading home to watch a few horror movies before calling it a night, busy shifting his way through the heavy crowd, when he accidentally knocks into somebody else as they also attempt to weave themselves through the mass of people.

His eyes open wide, worried, as he watches the person before him flail slightly in attempts to gather their balance. Black fabric from their costume covering their face, he tries to help the person by gathering the fabric and puling it back down.

Once the outfit is situated correctly, her face uncovered, Rick meets eyes with possibly the most gorgeous pair of blue orbs he’s ever seen.

It takes him a moment, blinking rapidly, to remember he’s staring and he coughs a bit awkwardly before turning away. “Sorry about that,” he mumbles.

“Don’t be sorry officer,” she responds, an obvious nod to his outfit, “I know I’m not.”

The tone of her voice, soft but assured all at once, pulls Rick back in. Turning once more to look at her, this time in full, he thinks he may be going to hell for finding her as attractive as he does.

She’s dressed head to toe in black fabric, her headwear accented with white, and she has rosary beads wrapped around her neck; she’s unquestionably the most sinful looking nun Rick’s ever laid eyes on.

He has to give her credit, impressed with her commitment to the ruse. She could have easily worn something more revealing, a lower cut top or perhaps an even shorter hemline, but instead she’s wearing what Rick can only assume to be as close to original nun garb as one can find offhand. He isn’t sure if he hates the way his cock jumps in his pants in response to her appearance or not.

But more than the outfit, or even those beautiful eyes of hers, Rick finds himself drawn to her face as a whole. She’s beautiful, simply put. With soft features and an adorable button nose and the purest, palest skin he can ever remember seeing before.

He almost wonders how old she is, if she’s even legal, but he knows Daryl would never risk his license by allowing minors inside and decides to push down the policing part of him nearly dying to break out.

“You gonna stop starin’ and buy me a drink? If you’re really as sorry as you seem, that’ll definitely make up for it.”

Before he knows it, Rick is making his way back through the crowd he’d just left. He can feel her burning a hole into his shoulder where she’s holding him with a tight grip, obviously not wanting to get lost in the crowd.

Eventually they make their way back, Rick pulling a barstool out for her to sit on before taking a seat of his own.

“I’m Rick, by the way,” he offers after, just now realizing that he doesn’t even know her name. She smiles, taking his offered hand and shaking it.

“Beth,” she tells him with a bright smile. “I like your outfit, Officer Rick.”

He finds himself grinning despite himself, pausing to request two beers from the bartender, before returning his attention to her. He thinks for a moment of telling her that he’s actually a cop, but decides better of it and shrugs it off instead. “I like yours,” he commends.

Beth giggles softly at this, rearranging her headpiece as she watches him. “I thought it was a wonderful idea,” she supplies, elated by his compliment.

Rick nods, grabbing both beers from the bartender and handing one to Beth afterwards. She opens it, taking a long swig before setting it aside. “You come here a lot?”

“A few times,” he shrugs. “Not too often though.”

She nods understandingly, fingertips playing absentmindedly with the neck of her bottle as she watches him. “This is my first time,” Beth admits, “I just moved to the area pretty recently.”

“I’ve been here my whole life,” he smiles, “you’ll like it here.”

Beth smiles in response, nodding gently. “I think I will. I’ve been lookin’ for a change of pace, and I think this is just the right place for me.”

“Can I ask what made you move down here?”

Rick isn’t certain at first if he should ask, if it’d be his place to do so, but he’s already drawn to this girl and she seems sweet enough so he figures she’ll be willing to discuss it.

He’s happy he did once she starts to open up. Rick can barely believe it, sitting there listening to Beth telling him about how she’s hoping to reinvent herself after her breakup. Apparently she’d been in a relationship since high school, one where she thought she’d marry the guy, and he ended up cheating and she decided to move down here, to transfer to the local college, and continue her education further away from the boy she’d been shaping her life for.

After, Rick tells her about Lori and his own desire to move on from her cheating. They speak of Shane, his ex-best friend with whom she cheated with. Beth looks just as surprised as he had, sitting there listening to him repeat similar situations in his own life.

“That’s horrible,” she offers afterwards, shaking her head. “Anybody that cheats on you has to be out of their mind.”

He finds himself grinning at this, feeling a bit looser by this point in the night. Two beers down and several shots later, he’s not quite drunk but he’s got enough of a buzz going to be pleased by her appraisal. “I could say the same about you,” he replies.

Beth smiles in return, lifting her beer bottle to his own and clinking the glass together. “To our brand new lives,” she announces. Rick chuckles, nodding his agreement before downer the remainder of his drink.

* * *

 

“I’ve never done anythin’ like this before,” he admits, voice hoarse as Beth works her lips along the juncture of Rick’s neck and shoulders.

She huffs out a breathy laugh against his skin, tickling his flesh lightly before flipping them over so he’s the one with his back pressed against the side of her car. “I haven’t either,” she admits after, “never really wanted to before now.”

This stirs something inside of him, his insides lit with a flame of wanting as he realizes just how badly this beautiful woman desires him currently; just how badly he himself desires her.

“We could get caught out here,” he offers, hands holding the fabric of the front of her costume, pulling her closer against him.

“Better make it fast then,” she tells him with a grin, pushing him back just far enough so she has room to unpin her headpiece. She pulls it off and allows her wavy blonde locks to fall down, surrounding her face and landing against her shoulders.

Rick watches, enthralled. It’s the first time he’s realized that he never knew her hair color before now, her costume covering the entirety of her head. Light blonde suits her, he decides pretty quickly, reaching out to entangle his fingers within her soft hair.

For a moment he can’t believe the absurdity of it all—Rick in the parking lot of Dixon’s, making out like some horny teen with a woman half his age, and she’s dressed as a nun no less. He’s nearly embarrassed for finding her so attractive this way, but the way she’s looking at him right now, lips slightly red from his kisses, pale cheeks tinted pink and breathing heavy, he decides his embarrassment doesn’t matter in the slightest. He wonders after what the rest of her will look like out of costume and is determined to find out.

Unbuttoning his shirt, he can feel Beth’s hands working open the button of his jeans. Once it’s been popped, she unzips his zipper and helps him to pull down his pants. They fall, pooling around his feet, and not long after she’s pushing him back against the car and pulling him close for another kiss.

Her lips are soft and she tastes both bitter and sweet all at once. Her breath smells of alcohol but so does Rick’s, reminding him that they’re both a bit tipsy now. Maybe it’s why he’s so emboldened to be doing this with her in a parking lot. He realizes that he’s a cop, that it’d be his job to arrest anybody doing this very same thing, but he can’t help in getting lost in her kisses, in wanting more. He figures he can always just go back to being a cop tomorrow—for tonight, it’s just a costume, just a game.

“Want you to fuck me,” Beth whispers against his ear, licking the lobe briefly after. He groans, squeezing both eyes shut momentarily to compose himself before he picks her up, flipping their positions yet again so that she’s the one leaning against the car.

Hands grabbing the dark material, he gathers her outfit in his hands and pulls it up. Her legs are slowly revealed section by section, his mouth nearly watering as he takes in her delicate form, and he’s forced to release a deep breath full of lust the moment her outfit reaches her center, revealing the fact that she isn’t wearing any panties at all.

Beth smirks wide as she watches him taking her in. Hands dipping down in between her thighs, she begins fingering herself as he watches.

This pulls Rick from his trance, growling as pushes away her own fingers and replaces them with his.

Her soft laugh turns into a moan as he begins to finger her, rubbing the tip of his thumb over her clit. She leans back further against the car, head resting against the side and legs spreading wider. She’s still in her costume but she has it propped up to her stomach, holding it up to give him access.

Just as quickly as his hand is on her it’s gone and Beth finds herself groaning in frustration at the loss of contact. But Rick is quick to make up for it by kissing her briefly and then turning her over, pushing her front into the side of the vehicle. She bends over the side of the car easily, legs spreading apart to give him better access.

He glances up briefly, looking around but nobody is there. He thanks her silently for parking off towards the back of the lot before he pulls his boxers down. They drop around his ankles, meeting his pants which are still there too, and strokes his cock three times or so before lining himself up with Beth’s entrance and pushing in.

Rick goes slow, taking his time entering her because he wants to make sure not to hurt her. He can hear her breathing softly, groaning breathily every so often in both pleasure and pain. Eventually he’s all the way inside, body stopping as his thighs connect with her ass. Standing still for a moment, he gives her time to adjust.

Beth is wet around him, warm and inviting and his cock is throbbing inside of her, eager to begin thrusting, but he allows her to keep pace. Once she begins moving she goes slow, pulling her hips forward and sliding off of his erection before snapping her butt back and sinking back down.

Rick groans as he watches his cock sliding in between her wet folds. She’s perfectly pink and wet and the parts of her body he’s seen so far are beautiful, every last one of them.

He almost can’t believe he ran into her tonight, literally, but he’s glad that he had. It’s surreal, being here right now and having sex with someone he’s just met, but a bigger part of him feels glad for having this experience. Even if Beth isn’t meant to be his, if they’re not meant to be together forever, he’s thankful for this moment they’re sharing. He hadn’t realized just how badly he’d needed it until she offered.

Beth moans lightly beneath him, body arching slightly as she continues to press herself against the car. “Harder,” she tells him, voice harsh.

Rick complies with ease, cock throbbing and ready for release too soon. Grabbing her exposed hips—Beth still with her costume pushed up and being held by her weight as she leans against the car—he digs his fingertips into the flesh there and begins to thrust inside of her with earnest.

Skin slapping skin, she does her best to keep her noises down as he fucks her fast against the car.

Beth wants to moan, she wants to shout out her pleasure, but she knows they shouldn’t be doing this here where they could possibly draw attention and instead settles for small gasps and biting her own bottom lip so hard it begins to bleed.

His thrusts soon become frantic, without any rhyme or reason, and he loses himself in the feeling of Beth’s tight heat surrounding his erection. It becomes too much all too soon, her pussy clenching tight around him, and he pulls out and begins to stroke himself quickly.

To his surprise she follows after him, kneeling before Rick and opening her mouth. He can barely believe his luck, doesn’t have much time to think about it, before he’s pressing the tip of his cock against her lips and cumming.

His release falls from his spent cock, dripping both along and inside her mouth. Beth does her best to swallow, giggling as she watches him admiring her as though she’s the greatest thing he’s ever seen.

Afterwards she stands back up, licking at her lips and swiping a droplet from off of her chin with the edge of her thumb. Rick smiles, both satisfied and still buzzed, and bends in to kiss her.

This kiss is slower, calmer than any of the others they’ve shared beforehand, and when he pulls back she’s admiring him happily. “My turn,” she whispers, grabbing him by his unbuttoned top.

Opening up the car door to the backseat of her vehicle, she climbs in. Door still open, he kneels before her while still outside of the vehicle. His knees hit the pavement and suddenly he’s reminded of his age, realizing he’s going to ache a bit tomorrow. But for now he’s got a beautiful young girl before him, legs parted as she waits for him in the backseat.

Her pussy is still so wet, his fingertip trailing along the slit gathering moisture, and he takes a second to admire her form. Slipping two fingers inside, she groans and rolls her eyes back, head falling back onto the seat. He slides in easily, her body still open from his cock, and he begins to pump his fingers in and out of her.

Beth groans as he continues working her over, body pliant as she rests on the seat. His fingers are big, much fuller than her own when she fingers herself, and they feel just right inside of her.

She’s close herself by now, her legs and arms almost numb from the pleasure. Her own hand coming forth, she begins palming her breast overtop the fabric of her outfit, eyesight fluttering in and out as she bats her eyelashes and pants with desire. 

It’s when Rick leans in, lips suctioning around her clit and tongue poking out to swipe the bud in fast succession, that she completely comes undone. Her entire body shaking with the force of her orgasm, Beth ends up closing her thighs around his head in a vice grip, keeping his face in place as she cums around his fingers.

Only once she’s completely sated does she release him, sighing in satisfaction. He leaves her with a gentle kiss to her stomach, pulling away with a grin.

“Bless you, sir” she whispers after, an obvious nod on her part to her own costume, and Rick finds himself laughing appreciatively.

Beth watches him for a moment once his chuckle has subsided, still kneeling before her, and can’t help in giggling softly herself as she bites her finger in a way that his Rick feeling himself starting to possibly stir again.

“What?” He wonders, voice curious but calm.

She shrugs a second after, still smiling and looking his way. “Just thinkin’ about what we did,” she offers with honesty.

Rick nods too, understanding what she means. “I’m glad it happened.

“Me too. You know, you could come back to my place tonight,” she shrugs nonchalantly but he can see the slight bite of her lip indicating her nerves, “If you want to, I mean.”

“Sure,” he agrees, smile gentle. “Just let me grab a few things from my car and we’ll get a cab.”

Beth nods, standing up and rearranging herself as he makes his way through the lot. Once his back is turned she allows the radiating smile she’d been hiding due to his acceptance to show.

And when she sees him pulling his keys, popping the trunk of a police cruiser parked nearby, her eyes widen for a moment or so before a flattering grin breaks out, one that looks just perfect on her pretty face.

Officer Rick, indeed.


End file.
